XY006: Vechten op Glad IJs!
(Engels: Battling on Thin Ice!) is de 6de aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 6de aflevering van het 17de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY. Plot Nadat Ash zijn eerste Gym Gevecht tegen Viola verloren had, is hij aan het trainen voor zijn rematch. Dankzij wat hulp van Alexa en haar Noivern komt Ash erachter hoe hij zijn Pokémon moet voorbereiden op Vivillon's Gust aanval, maar is dit genoeg om zijn eerste badge te winnen? Serena vraagt tijdens de training of Ash haar nog herkent van Professor Oak's Zomerkamp, maar Ash herinnert zich het Zomerkamp wel maar haar niet. Maar de belangrijkste vraag blijft, kunnen Ash, Pikachu en Fletchling, Viola en haar Pokémon verslaan? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Ash's Pokémon zijn klaar voor het gevecht.De aflevering begint wanneer Serena aan Ash vraagt of hij haar nog kent van het Zomerkamp van Professor Oak, omdat ze elkaar daar al eerder hadden ontmoet. Ash zei daarna dat hij het zomerkamp nog wel herinnerde, maar dat de ontmoeting met Serena hem niet is bijgebleven. Serena is teleurgesteld dat Ash haar niet herkende, maar Serena herinnerde zich nog wel wat Ash zei tijdens hun ontmoeting: Geef nooit op voordat het voorbij is en Serena vond dat Ash niet veel veranderd was sinds hun eerst ontmoeting. Ash bedankte Serena voor haar aanmoedigende woorden en ging daarna verder met de training. Tot in de avond bleef Ash samen met Alexa, Pikachu en Fletchling trainen. Terwijl iedereen in het Pokémon Center aan het eten is, vertelt Ash dat hij een manier heeft gevonden om Surskit's Ice Beam tegen te houden. Toen Bonnie vroeg hoe hij dat wilde gaan doen, vertelde Ash dat ze het morgen tijdens het Gym Gevecht wel zou zien. Daarna bood Clemont zijn hulp aan bij het Sticky Web probleem, Clemont had namelijk een machine gemaakt waarmee Fletchling en Pikachu konden oefenen met deze aanval. Maar wanneer Clemont deze machine op vol vermogen zet, kantelt het kanon zo om dat de machine verstopt komt te zitten met haar eigen Sticky Web, waardoor de machine uiteindelijk ontploft. Toen de machine kapot was gebruikte Ash de Frubbles van Froakie om te oefen met de Sticky Web aanval. De volgende ochtend begon de rematch tussen Ash en Viola. Alexa zei voor de wedstrijd tegen Serena dat ze verbaasd was dat Ash zijn inspiratie uit Serena's woorden had gehaald. Het gevecht begon op dezelfde manier als hun vorige gevecht Viola gebruikte haar Surskit en Ash gebruikte zijn Pikachu. Maar Ash viel tijdens dit gevecht niet als eerst aan en wachtte tot op het moment dat Viola als eerst aanviel. Surskit gebruikt uiteindelijk zijn Sticky Web op Pikachu, Pikachu wist deze aanval dankzij zijn training te ontwijken. Pikachu gebruikte daarna zijn Thunderbolt, maar deze werd geblokkeerd door Surskit's Protect, maar uiteindelijk wist Pikachu Surskit te raken met zijn Iron Tail. Surskit deed daarna Ice Beam om een ijs gevechtsveld te creëren, maar Ash had hier rekening mee gehouden en liet Pikachu op Surskit aflopen en liet Pikachu daarna op Surskit's hoofd springen. Dit plan bleek echter niet te werken want Surskit gooide Pikachu van zijn hoofd af en het ijs veld werd gecreëerd. Daarna gebruikte Surskit haar Signal Beam om Pikachu uit te schakelen, maar Pikachu gebruikte zijn staart om zijn evewicht te bewaren en gebruikte daarna zijn Thunderbolt. Thunderbolt bleek sterker te zijn dan Signal Beam, waardoor Thunderbolt Surskit raakte en hij werd uitgeschakeld. thumb|250px|Sleep Powder heeft effect op Fletchling.Daarna was Viola's Vivillon aan de buurt, Ash gebruikte in plaats van Pikachu nu zijn Fletchling. Bonnie wees erop dat Ash deze keer geen last had van Surskit's Sticky Web en Clemont voegde hieraan toe dat Gust deze keer ook geen effect heeft vanwege de training en het gevecht deze keer heel anders gaat verlopen als de eerste keer. Fletchling begon met zijn Steel Wing aanval, maar deze werd net zoals de eerste keer tegengehouden door Vivillon's Psychic, waardoor Fletchling met een grote klap op de grond terecht kwam. Daarna gebruikte Fletchling zijn Steel Wing nog een keer en deze keer raakte de aanval Vivillon wel. Maar Vivillon gebruikte hierna al snel haar Sleep Powder en Solar Beam combinatie, waardoor Fletchling werd uitgeschakeld en Ash nu zijn Pikachu moest gebruiken. Bonnie was bang dat Ash zou verliezen omdat Fletchling was uitgeschakeld, maar Serena maakte zich geen zorgen omdat Ash zijn Pikachu nog had. Vivillon gebruikte gelijk haar Gust aanval, alhoewel Pikachu eerst werd weggeblazen vanwege een combinatie van het ijs gevechtsveld en Gust, kwam Ash op een goed idee als hij Pikachu's Iron Tail op de grond gebruikte kon Pikachu niet weggeblazen worden. Omdat Pikachu met zijn staart in de grond vast zat en daardoor niet kon ontwijken, gebruikte Vivillon haar Solar Beam, maar Pikachu gebruikte zijn Thunderbolt als tegenaanval. Daarna gebruikte Vivillon haar Sleep Powder op Pikachu, Viola wou deze aanval weer combineren met Solar Beam. Ash dacht dat hij het gevecht zou gaan verliezen, maar dankzij wat aanmoedigende woorden van Serena, kon Ash een plan bedenken. Ash liet Pikachu zijn Electro Ball op zichzelf gebruiken, door de impact van de aanval ontwaakte Pikachu weer waardoor hij weer verder kon vechten. Pikachu gebruikte daarna zijn Electro Ball op Vivillon's Solar Beam. Pikachu's Electro Ball bleek sterker te zijn waardoor Vivillon werd geraakt en Vivillon tegen de bevroren lampen werd aangeduwd en haar rechtervleugel onder het ijs kwam te zitten. Hierdoor kon Vivillon Pikachu's aanvallen niet meer ontwijken en gebruikte Pikachu zijn Thunderbolt, waardoor Pikachu Vivillon versloeg en Ash het Gym Gevecht won. Clemont, Bonnie en Serena feliciteerde Ash met zijn overwinning, waarop Ash zei dat hij het niet zonder de hulp van zijn vrienden had gekund. Daarna gaf Viola Ash de Bug Badge, waardoor Ash zijn eerste Kalos Gym Badge in bezit had. Ash zette nu zijn zinnen op de Cyllage Gym en vertrok uit Santalune City. Wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden bijna uit Santalune City zijn, vraagt Ash aan Serena waar zij nu naartoe gaat. Blurb: Pokémom.nl Nadat Ash is verslagen in de gym in Santalune City, twijfelt hij of hij de vaardige gymleader Viola kan verslaan tijdens een herkansing. Maar Serena (die Ash vroeger toen ze nog klein waren tijdens een Pokémon Zomerkamp heeft ontmoet) herinnert hem eraan dat hij nooit opgeeft en altijd zegt dat het pas voorbij is, als het voorbij is. Deze herinnering zorgt ervoor dat Ash zijn zelfvertrouwen terugkrijgt en motiveert hem om eens goed met Pikachu en Fletchling tegen Alexa’s Noivern te gaan trainen! Het is hard werken om tegen Noivern’s Windvlaag opgewassen te zijn, maar al snel voelt Ash dat ze er klaar voor zijn. Hij weet ook al hoe hij met het ijsstrijdveld van Viola moet omgaan, maar hij vertelt niemand wat hij van plan is. En omdat ze ook moeite hadden met Surskit’s Kleefweb, laat Clemont één van zijn uitvinden zien. Een machine die ook Kleefweb kan reproduceren! De machine vuurt een aantal webben af, zodat Pikachu en Fletchling leren ze te ontwijken, maar als Clemont de snelheid wil verhogen, blaast de machine zichzelf op. Daarna vraagt Ash of Froakie zijn Frubbels wil gebruiken om de Kleefweb aanvallen te simuleren en Ash en zijn team zijn al snel klaar voor de herkansing. 'De volgende dag is het al onmiddellijk duidelijk dat hun heftige training niet voor niets is geweest. Pikachu plant zijn staart in het ijsstrijdveld om zich staande te houden en verslaat Surskit! Ash roept dan Fletchling om het nogmaals tegen Vivillon op te nemen, maar Viola’s Pokémon kan nog een aanval waar ze niets van af wisten: Slaappoeder! De slapende Fletchling kan Vivillon’s krachtige Zonnestraal niet ontwijken en daarmee zorgt Viola ervoor dat ze gelijk komen te staan. Ash moet zijn Pikachu nogmaals inzetten, ook al is hij nog moe van het gevecht met Surskit. Vivillon gebruikt nogmaals Slaappoeder, maar Ash roept Pikachu en zegt dat hij Elektrobal op zichzelf moet gebruiken! Door deze schok wordt Pikachu wakker, zodat hij Vivillon kan verslaan met een laatste Bliksemstraal en Ash wint hiermee het gevecht en de Bug Badge! Alexa stelt voor om naar de gym in Cyllage City te gaan en na het afscheid gaan Ash, Clemont en Bonnie weer op weg. Serena loopt mee, maar weet nog niet waar ze naartoe zal gaan… Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Items *Bug Badge Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Ash *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Garchomp *Normaal gesproken is het Gym logo op Ash's Badgehoesje ingekleurd alleen in deze aflevering hebben ze hem grijs gelaten. Fouten *In één van de scenes ontbreken Alexa's oorbellen. *In meerdere Scenes ontbraken Dedenne's tanden. *Wanneer Vivillon Sleep Powder op Fletchling doet is de kleur van Serena's hoed paars in plaats van roze. Een paar seconden later is Alexa's wenkbrauw verkeerd ingekleurd. *Nadat Ash zijn Pikachu inzet is zijn haar voor een paar seconden helemaal zwart. *Wanneer Pikachu zichzelf probeert wakker te maken met Electro Ball, verdwijnt wat ijs rond zijn voeten, maar wanneer Pikachu een tweede Electro Ball wil afvuren is het ijs in één keer terug. *Tijdens de wedstrijd is Bonnie's haar verkeerd ingekleurd. Galerij XY006-naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Ash en Serena XY006.png|Ash herkent Serena niet nadat Serena Ash vertelt over de zakdoek en het zomerkamp Clemont met zijn kleefweb kanon.png|Clemont met zijn kleefwebkanon Gym Gevecht XY005-XY006.png|Ash VS Viola (Rematch om de 1st Gym Badge) Ash me zijn Bug Badge XY006.png|Ash met de Bug Badge Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie (Seizoen 17) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)